Episode 1424 (30th January 1990)
Plot Sarah's annoyed when she can't get dressed for work as she can't find any of her clothes. Annie is surprised that Jack is letting Joe go off on holiday at lambing time. Mark offers to help at the farm. Jack discovers that Annie has taken Sarah's washing down to Kathy's. Nick finds dead fish in the river at Home Farm. Zoe tells Alan that she thinks she knows what's wrong with Seth, but he isn't interested and patronises her. Sarah collects her washing from Kathy. Nick discovers the weed killer was responsible for dead fish. Zoe is relieved to find a sympathetic ear in Jack. Dolly arrives at work late and asks Kim for time off to find a childminder for Sam. Kim tells her to sort it out in her own time. Jack explains how slurry works to Zoe. She suspects Seth has been affected by Cryptosporidium, a bacteria affecting people and cattle. Nick is inspecting the dead fish when Frank insists he goes with him for a drink in The Woolpack, he puts the fish in his pocket. Jack is surprised to learn that Kathy has got a date. Amos tells Henry that he found a dead fish in the pub toilets. Annie warns Dolly not to neglect Sam. Rachel is happy about Kate expecting a baby; she confides in Joe about her affair with Pete and apologises for not telling him sooner. Nick worries about poisoning Frank's carp. Zoe goes to visit Seth in hospital and tells him that she knows what has caused his illness. Sarah insists on having a night out without Jack. Kathy decides that it is not right going out with Chris so soon after Jackie's death but Nick convinces her to go. Amos is still puzzled by the dead goldfish and Nick spreads a rumour about mink killing fish. Kathy looks at Jackie's photograph and decides not to go on her date; she calls to see Rachel who's babysitting Robert. They discuss Chris. Sarah arrives home early from her evening out and they all have a girls night in. Chris telephones an old girlfriend to make up for being stood up by Kathy. Jack and Sarah agree to forget their rules for the cottage. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmhouse kitchen, field, yard, milking shed and shed *Home Farm - Grounds, yard and hallway *Fish & Game Farm *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Unknown restaurant Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD